As the technology advances, people handle more and more work through computer systems. Keyboard and mouse have become the most indispensable accessories to a computer system. Recently, the computer mouse has a great improvement on scrolling operation; for example, as a roller allows users to scroll displayed data in an operating environment, such as the windows operating environment, and greatly improves the convenience and efficiency of reading or inputting information. However, when the mouse is not available, the operation of the computer system is greatly limited to the performance of a keyboard.
A conventional keyboard generally has cursor keys for controlling a cursor to move toward different directions, such as up, down, left and right, on a screen. However, when a user performs reading or viewing tasks, such as viewing a WORD file, a keyboard lacking the scrolling function will seriously reduce the working efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a keyboard with a scrolling function to enhance the keyboard performance.